The National Fire Protection Agency (NFPA) is concentrating on systems that can track Personal Alert Safety Systems (PASS) for individual firefighters while at a fire scene. The PASS alarm is an audible alarm which sounds if a firefighter is immobile for a prescribed period of time, for instance, 30 seconds. If there is no movement, the alarm automatically activates a sound so that others can hear the alarm and attend to the rescue of the individual in distress. NFPA has requested development of systems that transmit the alarm signal wirelessly to a remote center so it can be visually displayed. This allows remote monitoring of the PASS status of a firefighter.